


The teaching of lessons

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: She's warrior, a teacher, and a diplomat. Any of those would be reason enough.





	The teaching of lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post- _JLA: Earth 2_ (Morrison's first take on the _Crime Syndicate of Amerika_ ).

She believes Batman knows, disapproves, and understands. He has Gotham, and Gotham has him, and that's not a different lesson from the one she wants to learn.

J'onn, of course, probably knows her actions and reasons better than herself. It's not telepathy, but a wisdom born from compassion and loneliness. The same reasons why he will not attempt to stop or dissuade her.

It's Kal who she lies to. As is the case with all lies, she has many reasons for it, none of them good. But this is a battle that can't be won, and the worlds are safer -they have survived countless times- because that's a concept that Superman has never, and will never, need to understand.

Still, she feels better, truer, when she crosses the barrier between the universes dressed in civilian clothes rather than in her Wonder Woman uniform. Another thing Batman would understand, and Superman wouldn't.

As true -as grimly, hopelessly true- as she feels every time she takes off those clothes to embrace Luthor.


End file.
